The Librarian of a Mighty Literary Fortress
by SlupinLove
Summary: Sirius has a recurring dream with a mysterious wolf, a giant pile of books, and a pair of glowing golden eyes. RLSB.


**A/N:** _I wrote this really quick for a friend early in the morning. The grammar is probably shit, but I love it anyway._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Librarian of a Mighty Literary Fortress.<em>**

A loud growl sounded behind him. Sirius turned, swearing under his breath. At the first sight of the golden eyes, he took off running. It was stupid really. It was a dream and he knew it, but the dreamy compulsion was too much for him to take - he had to follow his subconscious's wishes. He sprinted from the wolf, terror building in the air as the growls and pounding feet drew closer. He resolutely kept his head facing forward, knowing from experience what happens the second he looks behind him. The dream swirls around him, trying to compel him to turn. The usual faux-hurt whimpers, distorted screams, etc. But then, the familiar nightmare takes a new turn.

"Sirius" He hears the wolf distinctively say his name, only it's not the wolf- it's Remus, his shy roommate. He whirls around, and finds himself staring into the wolf eyes, but the wolf's eyes are Remus' eyes. So remarkably so there was no question. This wolf was Remus. He was so shocked; he took a step back, slamming right into the usual Great Wall of Novels. He didn't have to turn to know that every book – from Shakespeare to Stephenie Meyer was stacked into endless stacks behind him.

"Siiiiirius!" A voice calls, seemingly behind the stack. The voice throws Sirius though – it too sounds remarkably like Remus, but how could the wolf be in front of him and behind him?

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Sirius, GET UP." Sirius jolt awake, jumping with a yell as the first thing he sees is the same golden eyes of his dream-wolf. Remus looks at him like he is mentally disturbed, which in fairness, he could be. He whispers something that sounds suspiciously like 'okaaaay then' and walks back to his side of the dorm.

"Hey, look who is finally up!" James says in a booming voice, exiting the bathroom and shaking his hair all over. "We'd thought you had died. What a mess that would have been."

"Remus woke me." Sirius says rubbing his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't shake the dream. James smiles approvingly at Remus, probably for finally speaking about a calm whisper.

The boys dressed and walked down to breakfast leaving a wake of destruction and chaos behind them. The same trail followed them to their class all day, and even dinner in the evening. As they sat down to dine, Sirius found himself again looking into the golden eyes of him dream-wolf. The eyes had changed drastically from the sparkly full-of-life orbs from the morning. These were bloodshot and tired, as though he had gone for days with no sleep.

Remus caught his startled look and sighed heavily.

"My aunt is still very sick, and I have to go see her again tonight." He explains calmly and quietly, looking down at the table bashfully. James immediately offers a chorus of questions, 'I'm so sorry's' and awkward back-pats. Sirius just sat there, thinking of the dream that had clung to him all day, and the wolf that was always chasing him. Why was Remus the wolf? Remus was as far from a wolf as he had ever met. Remus was quiet and gentle and caring, the wolf was mean and manipulative.

Remus shakes his head as if to clear it and walks off, out of the great hall while waving to his friends. James decides they should probably head up to bed too, so that they can get an early start to the Saturday pranking, of course. They take a different route, exploring the empty hallways (everyone else is still at dinner), and somehow end up at the Astronomy Tower, star-gazing and chatting about their plans for tomorrow. Just as they are about to turn in, James points at the sky.

"Hey, look! Full moon." Sirius jolts to his conclusion, his heart pounding in his veins, yet he says nothing. He simply nods appreciatively at the beauty, and then walks upstairs.

With his slumber, came the dream. He was chased and chased by the vicious wolf. Its teeth had become longer and sharper with the knowledge of the exact type of wolf. It's growl more ferocious. But far too soon, the growl changed. Remus called and screamed in agony begging Sirius to make it stop as the full moon burned bright in the sky. He slowed, and turned. The wolf looked less and less like a terrifying werewolf, and more and more like a sad puppy. Cuts and scratches cover his skin, and his body is abnormally thin. He stands droopingly in front of Sirius, whimpering quietly.

A thunk behind him startles Sirius out of his trance. A book on Transfiguration lay at his feet. He looked slowly at Remus, and took a step closer. All along the wall, books began to fall. Remus-the-Wolf makes no move as Sirius comes closer. Slowly his hand reaches out and pets the wolf's ear. In one loud bang, all the books crash down. One the other side of the endless wall stands Remus. Plain old Remus, with his tattered jumper and one-size-to-big knickers. He smiles shyly and Sirius, and Sirius wants nothing more than to hold him forever. He wants to protect him, instead of the lousy wall of books. He wants to help the wolf, and comfort the Remus. He settles, for the moment, on just smiling back.

For the first time in weeks, Sirius wakes up on his own, feeling well rested. He glances around, expecting Remus to have returned from 'His Aunts', but he's not there. It was wishful thinking at the most. He quietly gets up so as to not disturb snoring James.

Uncertainty drips into Sirius mind as he pulls on his jumper. What if he was wrong? He had to check. The Infirmary! Remus should be recovering there is he spent the night as a wolf. He sneaks out of the dorm, and down to the Common room. Once he has cleared the portrait he nearly sprints to the Infirmary. Sirius, being rash, quickly peaks in. He is, by this point, stunned to see Remus lying on a cot, bloodied and tired.

"Remus?" he says quietly, walking to the bed. "Remus? Can you hear me?" Remus' eyes fly open and he locks eyes with Sirius. His mouth opens and closes a few times before a long tale begins to spout. Sirius smothers this with his hand.

"I know." He says simply. Remus sighs, too tired to pretend he doesn't know.

"And Remus?" The younger boy flinches slightly, expecting rejection and threats. Sirius imagines him as the dream-boy, probably expecting Sirius to have torn down his wall of books to hurt him. He reaches out and grabs his hand gently and squeezes it.

"I think I might love you."


End file.
